A Life Unwritten
by the-shadow-beyond
Summary: They say life isn't always what you expect. I say, screw the expected. Who cares what happens next. Live for what life is. Live in the moment. Live it for today. Live it for yourself...When Gabriella arrives in a new town, she may just turn it upside down
1. Welcome to Hell

**A/N; so this is my first story EVER. so try not to be to harsh in your judgement. But when you DO review which i know you want to, haha, be brutally honest k? i wanna know how i can improve. or even if you think its good the way it is, review and tell me, cuz sometimes someone needs to hear that :) but anyways. im open to suggestions and ideas so enjoy the reading, guys and gals :D :D :D**

* * *

They say life isn't always what you expect. i say, screw the expected. Who cares what happens next. Live life for what it is. Live it in the moment. Live it for today. Live it for yourself....

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. _Have you ever wondered what life is really about? Do you really know why you were put on this planet? What your purpose in this life is? well, i have, and i sure as hell don't have an answer. Hah. All i know is that I'm here, and I'm gonna accomplish all i can with the time i've been given. My birth name is Gabriella Maria Montez. Now, I personally hate the name. Many say it's beautiful when they hear it. I, on the other hand, despise it for all it's worth. You could ask why, and I may or may not give you an answer. I prefer to be called Brie. Yea yea, its a nickname for Gabriella but nobody needs to know me by a full name basis....

_oh, good. we've arrived _i thought grudgingly and sarcastically. There it was. Just sitting there mocking me. The stark white panels taunting me from the measly 10 yards where i stood gazing at the new prison I would call home.

"So how do you like the new house, sweetie?"

"It's great mom," I reluctantly replied.

Of course i wasn't gonna tell her how much the building made my stomach churn. The painted brick skirt surrounding the pale siding covering the hell hole made my blood boil. The inside was no less a disappointment. White walls, white laminate counters, white appliances, the list goes on and on. i felt like a prisoner in a psych ward. the only difference between a mental hospital and this place was that the bars on the windows were missing, and luckily there was only three locks throughout the house. Two on the front, one on the back .

Interrupting my thoughts, my mother commented that she thought my room could be the one upstairs and all the way down the hallway to the left. It was the room on the end. Luckily, it connected to the bathroom that was through the door on the right, next to my bedroom door. So it was accessible from my bedroom or you could just go into the room right before my bedroom and on the right.

As i walked through the bedroom door, the first thing i noticed was white. Everything was white. No surprise there, though. but i could see what this room would turn into. I knew once i walked in, what i needed to do to make it the way i wanted. You could say I'm an artist. In a non- official way. I adore art, any type, and i could not survive without my music. Whether it be encased by a CD, tape, or it be my iPod, I know i cannot live without music. I listen to pretty much everything, but i prefer more indie/rock/punkish sounds. Zeppelin, Paramore, Flyleaf, Pinback, The Pierces, Secondhand Serenade, and i really enjoy a good Tracy Chapman track.

So, back to my room. The walls were white, of course, but not for long. I'd splatter them with my favorite colors. Shades of purple, red, turquoise, yellow, and a little green. It would be so fun. There was a desk on the easternmost wall. It was in a little crevice carved into the room. It was neat, i liked it. I'd definitely keep that desk. It was a darkly stained mahogany workers desk, but it had this weathered look about it that reminded me of myself.

On the northern wall slightly left of when you walk in the door was my bed. White, of course. _But not for long_ i sang quietly in my head. On the far western wall, there was a dresser matching the desk across from it. This wasn't just any dresser though. it was more of a wardrobe. There were about 5 drawers on the left side of this stunning piece of furniture. And on the right side, i opened it up to view 3 shelves where more clothes would fit. Immediately to the left of the wardrobe was the closet. i swear this closet made me fall in love with this room. The view from outside may have made the house seem dull, and in no way am i starting to like this situation, but i couldn't deny that the house had some major qualities that i definitely could enjoy.

As i opened that closet, i let out an inaudible gasp. It was amazing. there was so much room! i could for sure fill this up to the mother lode. i loved shopping, one thing that was good about moving here. It was a walk- in closet and in the center there was a mannequin. Whoever lived here before us must have been really into fashion. Weird. I stepped out of the monstrous clothing cavity and into my "new room."

_poof. _Well, at least the bed doesn't squeak.

"Honey! Come down and help me unpack!" Mom shouted from just outside the door.

"Coming!" i shouted back.

"Welcome to Albuquerque" i silently whispered to myself.


	2. There's Just Something

**A/N; So here's chaptah 2! i hope u enjoy. remember to leave comments!!!!! and reviews!!!! :) love you all. happy reading.**

* * *

As i made my way down the stairs, i told myself i would make the best of this "new opportunity," as my mother put it. i think i could do it, for her. it was, after all, my fault she had to leave her old life behind in the first place. i guess you could say i felt a little guilty, but most of all resent for the man who started it all.

"hey mom, im here. what do you need?"

"here, take these boxes upstairs, and then come back down to grab the stuff for your room, ok?"

"sure thing"

well, yippee. something to look forward to...NOT. walking up and down the stairs with 20 pound boxes every 5 minutes. yay. after about another 3 hours we were finally done. i was completely winded. moving an entire houses worth of furniture is super exhausting. i dont think i've worked out like that in, well, forever, and i dont think i ever want to again. seriously.

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long_

_Just trying to find my way back home_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

_Ohh I've been travelin on this road too long_

_Just trying to find my way back home_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

i opened the text and saw that it was from my best friend back home. His name is John. Hes pretty awesome, just saying. Hes always there for me and hes even gonna come visit me soon. im so excited. i miss him so much already. we've been best friends since before i can remember. our mothers were friends before we were even born. its sort of weird how they met. after all, it was in an aerobics class. yep, thats your cue to laugh. i know i do when i think back on the story. ok, back to the tale. well, my mom had decided that she wanted to lose a couple of pounds. she insists that she just wanted to get in shape, but im not that naive, ive seen picture of her in her early twenties. of course she was pretty, where do you think i got my looks from?, but she could've lost like five pounds. no offense. anyways, it seems that john's mom had the same idea. so, there they were, two twenty- year- olds, in an aerobics class. their teachers name was camille. you may ask how on earth do i know their teachers name?!? well, theres a simple answer for that. ive heard the story like 50 gazillion times!!! and it was starting to get annoying. it seems like every time our two families get together, one of our moms just _has_ to tell the fateful story. so, the gist of it is is that camille (the aerobics teacher) paired up my mom (anna) and johns mom (elizabeth) in the aerobics class, and they have been "the best of friends" ever since.

_wat up ketchup?!?, _the text read.

ketchup. of course he would say that...ketchup is a nickname ive had ever since i was a little girl, but ONLY john was allowed to call me it. it was an inside joke between us and it'd stay that way until the day we both perished into the abyss of damnation. ok, so maybe i go a little overboard in my dramatizations but they're funny, admit it.

_nothin much mustard. hows life back in the fast lane?_

_..._

_good good, hows the new mansion?_

_..._

_eh, its ahhight. the rooms gorgeous though. thats about the only plus._

_..._

_oh, come on. albuquerque is supposed to be one of the coolest places on earth. lighten up. for me?_

_..._

_ughhh, ok. ill try._

_..._

_thats my girl._

_..._

_shit. moms calling me for din-din. check ya later?_

_..._

_fo sho ketz :)_

i slowly sauntered my way over to the kitchen. of course it was all state of the art, stainless steel, granite countertops, and a gas stove. looks like we'd be living the good life. what a great perk! i hated all this modern shit. what was the fascination with it anyways, huh? Stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops were just another lame excuse for a stereotype, only to be reinforced by the boring Americans that currently rule our country. Definitely not my choice on what the new house would look like. I definitely would've rather had something with a little bit more color. This place just seemed so dull and lifeless, for anything good to come from living here. I was actually surprised so many people actually lived here, or at least in this neighborhood. Anna had told me that the "statistics were approximately at a population of 2, 500." And that was JUST Albuquerque itself! I mean, who on earth would want to live here? Its desolate and plain, and i think i might kill myself before i even start school here. That was at least one plus from this crazy move. Anna timed it perfectly-- which i had to give her credit for-- for me. Its gonna be about 3 weeks until school starts. So i got to spend almost the entire summer with all of my friends back home, and now, hopefully, i shall meet some new friends before the school year starts. i mean, i may seem all broody and negative, but thats not the real me. Well, it is, haha, but just a miniscule part. Most of the time im a happy little camper, but this move has gotten me all out of wack. About that friends part though...I think i might head out and enjoy this loverly scenery and try to find some new people to acquaint myself with.

"Yo ma, Im going exploring," I told her from the other side of the island in our kitchen.

"Ok Gabby, be back by sundown ok?"

"Ok."

I cringed as i heard her whisper the name i dreaded. I grabbed my cell and iPod and ran out the door. As I stared out into the vastness that I now knew as my home, I decided to start on the right. _Okay, let's go. _About 15 minutes after I started making my way down the sidewalk on my right, I stumbled upon a hu-uge park. And i mean huge, it was ginormous. It had a swing, slides, and a see- saw _(my favorite!_)! It even had some bike trails, tennis courts, and even...basketball courts. While i was examining the park and all of its glorious contents, something in the back far right corner caught my eye. There were some boys playing basketball out on the courts. Wow. Finally, something to look forward to about this place. Damnnnn. I must say, these boys were P.D.S.... if you don't know what that means, it means Pretty. Damn. Sexy. My girlfriends back home and I made it up one day when we were boy watching :) The basketball boys looked to be about my age. Sweet. I wonder if they went to my new school. Well, no time like the present. So, of course, being my suave self, i made my way over to the courts. When i got to the edge of the court, one of them caught my eye, and Oh. My. God. I think i just saw my life flash before my eyes. And im not saying as in like one of those cheesy lines like 'i think i just saw my life flash before my eyes, because a face like yours would only be found in heaven'. No, I meant that I could just see him in my future. Its not a really big deal, it happened with John when I met him and with my friend Kelsi back home. Usually it just meant that they were going to be my friend, which i could see with him because he obviously likes sports ad just by that i knew we'd get along great. The 'Oh. My. God.' part came from when ours eyes connected. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue, like no other i've ever seen, but when he looked at me... I don't know, but something appeared there, in his eyes.


End file.
